


Frost vs. Moon Preparatory Academy

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "high school AU. Pitch is a history teacher at Burgess High and Jack is one of his students who he is somehow or other in a relationship with. Jack deliberately gets detention so Pitch sets a challenge.Jack has to sit in class with a remote control love egg (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_egg) up his ass while Pitch has the remote in his pocket. He needs to keep control over himself, and at the end of the day - if and only if he can behave himself - he gets a reward.Bonus points for:+ Pitch intentionally turning it on and off and up++ Jack somehow managing to keep a straight face+++ Bunny being the kid sitting next to Jack and wondering just what the bloody hell is going on"I wrote this from Bunny’s perspective. Also, here’s the thing. I can’t see the situation in this prompt as sexyfun. So while I did write the situation as described, I didn’t write it in a way that caters to this cluster of kinks.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Frost vs. Moon Preparatory Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/2/2014.

Bunny wasn’t surprised to see Jack Frost in detention, but he wasn’t pleased either. Bunny was here because he had exposed some questionable aspects of the school’s recruitment process, and wouldn’t retract the statements he had made to the town paper. It was a sign of how divorced from the idea of real consequences the school was that even this had only gotten him a week of detention. Honestly, he had wanted a bigger reaction. Such weak countermeasures made it seem like no one considered him much of a threat to their system. Well, maybe he had played along for too long.  
  
So he’d been using this week of detention as time to write something more, even though he’d laid out all the evidence he’d gathered in his previous statement. Would this new piece make him look less credible if he didn’t offer anything new?  
  
Well, he’d have to think about that later, since he’d be dealing with Jack this afternoon, and that usually meant that things would be anything but peaceful. He’d never gotten along with him in the first place, for one thing—Jack _was_ the type to do things that landed him in detention, while Bunny very much was _not_ , until now—and Bunny had the feeling that Jack would be treating him like a fellow troublemaker, rather than someone who was only here because he had hoped some of the major flaws in Moon Prep could actually be fixed.  
  
Bunny frowned as he sat down at the desk next to Jack. All he had to do was not react. Getting into a shouting match wouldn’t help his cause.  
  
In fact, setting so much as a toe out of line might jettison his cause today, as Professor Pitch, the school’s most intimidating teacher, walked in just after Bunny, apparently to supervise this afternoon’s detention.  
  
Surprisingly, Jack didn’t react much to either Bunny or Pitch’s arrival, only glancing at them both before looking down at his desk again, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
“Good afternoon,” Pitch said. “I trust you know the rules for proper behavior in detention.”   
  
He stared directly at Jack when he said this last, and something about his tone of voice made Bunny’s skin crawl. He didn’t say anything else, though, so Bunny got out his notebook and tried to figure out what he wanted to write next.  
  
After a few minutes, a faint buzz interrupted the silent classroom, breaking his train of thought. Was that Jack’s phone? He wasn’t keen on the scene that might instigate, and looked over at Jack as subtly as he could to gauge his reaction.   
  
He certainly wasn’t acting like someone whose phone was ringing. Bunny had never seen a blanker expression on someone’s face. A faint rustling of paper came from Pitch’s desk, and the buzz stopped.  
  
Bunny narrowed his eyes, but otherwise kept his expression blank as well. One of Pitch’s hands rested within his open briefcase, while the other disappeared below the surface of the desk. He didn’t appear to be working on anything while the minutes ticked by, and Bunny didn’t like it at all.  
  
The whole of detention passed that way. Pitch, in his strange posture. The sourceless buzzing. Jack’s blank stare—though Bunny did catch him clenching his jaw once, whatever it signified didn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“You’re dismissed,” Pitch said, after two hours, looking directly at Bunny. “Jack. I’m quite pleased with you. You managed to behave properly after all. I will need to adjust your records. Stay here. I’ll be back in a few moments.”  
  
As soon as he was done talking, Bunny threw his things into his bag as fast as possible. No way was he staying in this room a second longer than he had to.  
  
“Bunny,” Jack said quickly, as soon as Pitch left.  
  
“I don’t want to start anything, Frost.”  
  
“You were the one who wrote about the way we have to submit pictures as part of the admission process,” Jack said.  
  
Bunny turned toward him slowly. “Yeah. That was me.” He shouldered his backpack. “What of it?” He hadn’t thought Jack would have been paying attention to the issue.  
  
Jack wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I—Pitch is on the admissions committee.”  
  
“Frost?”  
  
“I don’t really make that much trouble,” Jack said. “And—look, you’d better go.”  
  
Whatever Bunny was about to say was cut short by Pitch reentering the classroom, and though Bunny felt like a coward, felt like scum for leaving, he knew that tomorrow he’d find Jack. He’d find Jack, and they’d talk, and—well. He wouldn’t have a problem with evidence any more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #eurgh teacher/student stuff squicks me out#I doubt you'll ever see me write it positively
> 
> zinfandelli said: oooooh i like this a lot. it makes me very uncomfortable.


End file.
